Your Guardian Angel
by iLen-Rin
Summary: When Rin loses everything, she's left alone in the world to fend for herself. It all changes when she finds a small kitten and a beautiful boy who watched over the kitten. But who is he? And why does it seem like he knows her? LenxRin
1. In The Alley

Hey guys!~ It's Jenn~ Okay, so. School around and there's not much activity from or or Renn...who'snowmarriedtoMori, but that's why I'm making this story!~ It's just something based off a cute roleplay Ash and Junn did (andthey'remarriednowsoyeah). Okay. Umm...mkay.

I DONT OWN VOCALOID, blah blah blah.

* * *

A flatline.

"No!" the little blonde cried. "Y-you can't leave me! Please!" She sobbed horribly against the hospital. Her mother picked her up, trying to sothe her daughter's tears. The little girl couldn't stop crying, screaming out for the blonde boy to wake up. "Rinta! Please! Wake up!"

"Shhh...relax Rin..." Neru comforted. "Your brother's in a better place now..." Rin looked at her mother, but it was obvious that Neru had been crying as well.

"I don't want him to leave Mama!" she cried. "Please don't let him leave!" Dell, Rin's father, lead them out of the room quietly to say the last few words to his son's corpse. Dell sighed, looking down at Rinta, stroking the blonde hair on his head.

"Rinta...please do me one more favor..." Dell said quietly. "Please watch over your sister. She loves you...and...I don't know for how much longer your mother and I can stay in this world before we join you..." He pulled the blanket over his four year old son's head and sighed. "Rest in peace, Rinta..."

* * *

"...AND STAY OUT!" the man yelled at the young blonde girl who was on her knees outside. She had just been kicked out of the bread store after trying to steal a few loaves for herself. She sat down on her bottom, sighing. At this rate, she won't have anything to eat again. A little girl with black hair and pigtails went outside and dangled a plastic bag in from of the blonde girl.

"Shhh...don't tell Daddy I gave this to you, okay?" she said. "Be safe, Rin-chan..."

"T-thank you, Yuki-chan..." Rin said, with a small smile. Yuki smiled back before running back into the shop. Rin stood up and tied the bag so that the bread inside wouldn't fall out. Rin ran back to the park, deep into the woods where her little covelaid isolated from the world. That was where she kept all that was precious things. Behind the waterfall laid a small cave where she kept most of her things. A few boxes here and there, a blanket on a high shelf, stored food without expiration dates for the worse conditions, a few jugs of water, and one picture frame of her deceased family on one of the boxes. The picture was one of her beautiful mother, her handsome father, her cute twin brother, and herself.

She set the plastic down and picked up the picture. It was four ago she was living in her warm house with her father, the last Kyoto than herself. Her mother died a few years after her twin Rinta died and her father was the last person she had left. It was like her earth crashed when she came home from school one day, seeing her father dead on the floor. She screamed in terror, running over to him. When the paramedics arrived, they told her he died from a stroke. Without anyone to help her, Rin was alone.

All alone. Pretty soon, she had to sell her house and most of her things to try and get by. Of course, she managed a bit and tried to live for herself. But she easily started spending most of her money on neccesities. How could she not? Back then, she was a ten year old girl. Now that she was fourteen, she easily could see the world for what it really was. She loved her family, but she was the so called 'lucky one.' Her brother Rinta died of cancer. Her mother died from high blood pressure and the grief over Rinta. Her father died when all his jobs got to be too much for him and gave him a stroke. Rin was 'lucky' to not be prone to such things.

Rin wasn't at all lucky. This wasn't luck, getting to live. It was her punishment. Her punishment for taking it all for granted. She didn't think she'd end up on the streets. She didn't think she'd be left alone. She didn't expect any of it. It was, however, lucky of her to live through the trials she endured through the years, the expierences she gained. But Rin didn't think of it as just 'luck.' She believed her guardian angel never ceased to watch her. To help her when she needed it. She hugged the picture and broke a small piece of her bread, going outside the waterfall.

'Today,' she thought to herself. 'I should try to collect money again...' She got back into an alleyway and shivered a bit from the cold. Summer was quickly shifting into fall again. She sat in the alley and saw something that almost broke her heart. A small grey kitten lay in a box alone. The last little kitten.

"Oh no..." she murmured, picking the stray up. It was shivering worse than she was. "You poor kitty..." She held it close to her, zipping her light jacket up between them. The kitten started relaxing immdiately,warming up. "...I'll name you Nemi...cause you look like one..." The kitten mewed softly and Rin giggled.

"Ah, that last kitten finally got adopted..." Rin blinked and looked up to see a boy looking down the alley. Rin's words caught in her throat, seeing him. He was beautiful. The boy started walking down the alley, getting closer to the box and closing it to put it off to the side. Nemi mewed loudly and the boy's head swung to Rin's direction. "Oh, hello there."

"H-hi..." Rin responded. Nemi was chewing on the small piece of bread Rin had forgotten about and didn't notice her new owner's heartbeating rapidly. "D-did you use to own this kitten...?"

"Actually, no," the boy responded. "I watched over them to make sure they have at least a bit of food and water. I can't take one home because I'm not very good at taking care of animals...what about you?"

"M-me? What about me?" Rin asked.

"You're going to take that kitten home, right?" he asked.

"Um..."

"What's wrong...?" he asked.

"...this is kinda my home..." Rin admitted. The boy stood silent for a minute, looking at her.

"How long...?"

"About four years..." Rin replied.

"Four years..." he repeated, thinking it over. "For that long...? What about your parents...?"

"They're dead..." Rin responded, gently stroking the kitten's head.

"...how old are you...?"

"...fourteen..." she responded. Rin suddenly found herself on her feet, supporting the kitten. "Where are we going?"

"I'm not letting you stay out here by yourself," he said, smiling. "I'll adopt you AND the kitten."

"What?"

* * *

There's the first chapter~ Ahhhh. It feels good to have this out. owo So yes, please R&R and all that chiz!~ XD


	2. In The Hatsune House

**Okay, so we promise we won't kill this story, mkay? -Renn**

**Butttt since school's still going on, we won't be updating as fast. -Jenn**

**Also, we're grounded. xD -Renn**

* * *

The boy took her to his condo and lead her to an empty guess room. Rin held her little kitten closely, looking around the place. The boy went around the room, opening the curtains a bit and pulled out a towel from the dresser in the corner.

"Um..." Rin called. "N-no offense...but why'd you bring me here?" The man combed his blue hair back with his hand and smiled at her, handing her the towel.

"You're too young to be out on the streets by yourself," he told her. Rin blushed a bit and Nemi mewed. "Anyway, my name's Kaito. You are?"

"R-Rin..." she told him. Kaito could see the caution in her eyes as the way she stood told him of her defensive nature. Just like someone else he knew.

"Rin, there's no need to be scared," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you." Rin inwardly bit her lip and she held her kitten closer to herself. "In fact, my sister and I adopt kids all the time." He smiled brightly, but Rin didn't look convinced. "Maybe you'll feel better if my sister came to take care of you..." Rin nodded a bit and Nemi licked her cheek comfortingly. "Right then. Her name's Miku. I'll be right back." He walked out and Rin looked around the room. It was a pink, normal sized room with a seating area near the window and a twin sized bed. A white, wooden desk with a lamp light and a desktop computer lay next to the balcony. There was also a closet and and small TV placed on the wall.

"It's a pretty cute room, isn't Nemi?" Rin asked her kitten. Someone knocked on the door and Rin turned around just in time to see a teal haired girl enter the room.

"I'm glad you like it!" the girl said. "My name's Miku Hatsune." Miku bowed politely. "You must be Rin!" Rin nodded slightly. "C'mon, let's take you a shower and get you into clean clothes." Nemi mewed and Miku scratched it's chin gently. "Your kitty can stay in your room as well!" Rin placed her kitten on the bed and followed Miku to the bathroom. Miku turned on the water and checked it's temperature before turning to Rin. "You're room's just next door so you can go pick out the clothes in the closet from there, okay?"

"O-okay..." Rin murmured. Miku left and Rin started to strip, climbing into the shower. She pressed her head against the cool tile as the warm water sprayed itself on her. She wondered why she was so lucky to have met Kaito and Miku. At the same time, she wonder if they were really who they said they were. They seemed nice...and they shouldn't be any older than their early twenties...And if they've been adopting like this, they should have more kids around here, right?

"I'll stay here as long as needed..." she told herself. Then she continued to bathe.

* * *

Rin wrapped her hair in a towel as well as her body before she started to sneak out of the bathroom. Obviously, she wanted to get out of the cold air wafting around, but she didn't expect anyone to be in the hall as she sprinted.

"OW!" Rin was thrown back on the floor and her towel for her body lay on the floor. Across from her, a blond boy was on the floor as well, rubbing his head. Rin's skin started to flush and the boy looked at her in surprise.

"S-sorry!" they both said in sync. The boy's face flushed a bright red and he looked away.

"A-are you alright?" Rin asked.

"Y-you're t-towel..." the boy said, focusing on the painting on the wall. Rin scrambled for her towel and ran into her room quickly. Her heart was beating like a hummingbird's and she ran to her closet to pick out some clothes before jumping onto her bed. Nemi jumped on to the bed and nuzzled her nose to Rin's neck. Rin tilted her head and kissed the kitty's nose.

"Thank you," Rin told her kitty. Nemi wore a white bow around her neck and smells sweet like vanilla. Rin sat up and dusted her clothes off. Honestly, she just randomly grabbed what whatever she found in there. Rin stood up and walked to the mirror to check how she looked. She was wearing a yellow tank top and a white fluffly miniskirt. Her long, blonde hair looked brighter and yellow-er than before. It looked better when it's clean, mostly definitely. Her hair was so long, it ended at her hips.

"Rin?" She turned around and saw Miku come in with, a pair of scissors in her hand. "C'mon, let's cut you're hair a bit!" Rin nodded slightly and Miku directed her to a chair to sit in. Rin closed her eyes and Miku began to cut her hair. Shorter and shorter, the longer Miku took cutting her hair, the more nervous Rin became. "Relax, Rin, I own a beauty parlour!"

"O-okay..." Rin said, biting her lips. Miku giggled gently and finally, she finished.

"All done!" Miku chirped. Rin cracked open her eye to look into the window and her eyes widened in surprise. "Do you like it?"

"I-I..." Rin stuttered. "I LOVE IT!" Rin ran to the mirror and observed herself in the mirror as Miku vacuumed up the blonde pieces of stray hair on the wooden floor. Rin's hair was cut to gently sweep her shoulders, but not in a straight fashion. Miku had cut her long bangs into side bangs and pinned them up into a cute side swoop with a few white hair clips.

"Oh!" Miku said, snapping her fingers. "Dinner's in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay!" Rin said happily, playing with her hair.

"One more thing," Miku said. "Can you tell that to Len next door? He's a blonde boy, around your age."


	3. In Her New Life

**Yup, more updating xD -Jenn**

**Like...for once. o.o Oh, and before you say anything, Miku and Kaito are SIBLINGS who are like foster parents. NO TWINS THIS TIME 8D. -Renn**

**Oh and thanks for reviewing! Sorry about the typos, we're trying to type this as fast as we can xD. -Jenn**

**That and Jenn hasn't been in the best mood ._. -Renn**

**I blame Junn Dx -Jenn**

**We don't own Vocaloid, but we do own this story.**

* * *

*Rin P.O.V*

The boy next door? ...does she mean that guy that saw me naked? Miku-san left in a hurry and I could feel my heart beat faster. And faster... damn. How was I suppose to do this? Arghhh... My face flushed and I remember our encounter earlier... Then it hit me. Mentally, I mean, but whatever! HE SAW MY BODY! I almost screamed, but I held it in, no matter how painful it was. Nemi mewed in confusion when she saw me and I gently stroked her cute little head.

"I-it's nothing, j-just g-go back to sleep..." Nemi nodded her grey streaked head and went back into her little cat nap as I left my room, looking around the hallway. On my door was a copper name plate that had my name on it in a pretty, girly print. The door on the right of me had the name 'Teto' engraved in a silver name plate with the same girly handwritting. The door on the left of me had a golden name plate that said 'Len'. Well, let's hope I live through this. I went to the door and knocked on it three times before the blonde boy from before opened it.

"Hey," he said simply. He looked at me up and down, then smirked. "I think I liked you better without any clothes." My mouth dropped. I was completely stunned as... I have no analogy, but really! So, I did what every normal person would do. I slapped him. Hard. Well, I tried to. He stopped my hand before it reached his cheek with that same, annoying smirk that I knew I'd be seeing a lot of. "My name's Len, it's nice to meet you Rin~" He laughed and walked of downstairs.

"JERK!" I yelled after him. I quickly started to follow him, but he was already down half the stairscase. "Well, here goes nothing..." I jumped onto the banister and tried to slide down the railing like I've done as a little kid. Thank goodness that still worked. I looked around the living room, the entire place scattered with toys and video game and some little children. I walked around the living room till I got to a ball pin and the first thought I had was that I should yank up who ever's in it. I dug my hand into the ballpit and felt a bit of a shirt, so I yanked it straight up.

"Ow!" I smirked back at that blonde's face.

"Got you, jerk," I hissed at him. He rolled his eyes and dusted himself off.

"What are you doing in the little kids' area anyway?" he asked, with a huff. "Shouldn't you be in the big kids' area?"

"What do I look like? A kid?" I hissed.

"Actually, yeah," he said. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen," I huffed.

"That's pretty kiddish to me," he said.

"Fine, how old are you?" I asked, glaring.

"Fifteen," he said, smirking. I wanted to clear that smirk right off his face.

"That's just one year older than me," I hissed. "It's not much of a difference!" He smirked and winked at me.

"Want me to prove you wrong?~" he asked. I smacked him hard, making sure to hit him this time. He sucked in his breath and surprisingly took it like a man, no matter how girly his pony is. He smirked at me when he saw my slight impressed reaction. Damn, I wish I had an ego smasher or something... "Nice try, Rin, but just because I look soft, doesn't mean I am." He laughed and made his way into the kitchen. I couldn't tell if it was a good or bad day today.

* * *

At the dinning table, things were pretty lively. There were about eight kids, including me into this house. Four children, four teenagers. All the teenagers were mostly girls except for Len. Their names were Teto- who, by the way is a glutton for french bread, I think it's called- and Lily, a girl who kinda looked like the mean blondes in the movies. Any bets that she was mean? Well, she never talked. Most talk at the table was from Teto or Miku. Teto, asking for more bread, Miku telling the younger kids to eat and stop playing with their food. The little kids? Oh, they were...psh...I never remember remembered any of their names except for Sonika. She was the cute, little, calm, green haired girl.

"So Rin," Miku said. "How do you like it here?"

"It's pretty cool," I said, nonchalantly. Teto almost jumped out of her seat.

"Rin?" she asked. "That's the cutest name EVER!" I was afraid she was going to jump me. Len, beside me, laughed.

"Well, it certainely matches my name," he said, smirking at me only.

"Don't worry," a soft voice said. "He's always a jerk when you first meet him." I looked at Lily. Everyone looked at Lily, but Miku was the one to talk first. Well, squeal.

"Lily!" Miku said, happily hugging the blonde. "You spoke!"

"Lily's been mute for months after she arrived here," Teto explained in a whisper to me. "This is the first time we've ever heard her speak except for Len. Mostly because Len annoyed her so much." I nodded at Teto.

"Any chance I might be able to ignore Len like her?" I whispered back. Teto thought about it.

"Lily was disowned by her step parents because she was too rebellious," Teto said. "But before that, Lily was trained in patience. So if you have patience like one of a monk's, you'll be fine."

"I don't," I told her.

"Good luck," she said. Then she took a giant bit out of her french bread. I wonder...do they go-

"Rin, by the way, we enrolled you in school!" Miku said, cheerfully. Well, that's my question answered. "You'll be in the same class as Len. Teto and Lily are your sempais, so just go with them if you need help or anything!"

"Miku-chi, did you buy more ice cream?" Kaito asked. Miku rolled her eyes and he smiled. "So you did?"

"Yes, yes, I did," Miku said, with a giggle.

"Kaito-san is actually about 26 years old," Teto said, whispering to me. "But he acts like he's a child. Miku-san's about 23, though."

"I see..." I told her, but I was more focused on school. In fact, the last education I've had was years ago... "Teto? What's school like?"

"I'm glad you asked, Rin," she said. Then she gave me a devious smile.

* * *

**There you go, another update. -Jenn**

***whacks Jenn with happy stick* GET HAPPY. -Renn**

**; n You het meh. - Jenn**

**Ow ; n ; -Junn**


	4. On The Bus

**SPRING BREAK 8D -Jenn**

**Yesssss. xD -Renn**

**We don't know Vocaloid. OBVIOUSLY.**

* * *

Rin's POV

You know, when someone tells you that you're going to school, you don't think much of it. When you're me, it's a different story entirely. When you're me, you'd be sorta happy you're going to a school like a normal girl. But then, you hear your new, redheaded foster sister explain it to you and the first thing you think of is literally hell. Excuse my language, but still. Places where people are mean? Work? I shuddered at the thoughts of it. Of course, at one point, Miku scolded Teto about how she was telling me all the wrong things and assuring me that school was a wonderful place for learning. It's only been a couple of years, I know what school was like and yet...I want to go.

"Aw!" Miku cooed. "You look so cute, Rin!" She made me try on Crypton High's uniform for girls which consisted of a white collared blouse tucked into a plaid skirt that, by the way, is way too short.

"Here, Rin," Lily said, handing me a pair of thigh high socks. "Hopefully, these will make you feel a bit more...covered." She held her stoic look, but I saw a little smile playing on her lips.

"T-thank you Lily-san," I said, taking the socks. "Uh..."

"Don't worry, I have a ton of socks," Lily said, with a small nod. I slipped on the socks and sighed in somewhat relief.

"Right then," Miku said, with a smile. "School starts tomorrow!"

"One more thing, Rin," Lily said, grabbing my attention. "Call me Onee-chan."

* * *

I never had a hard time waking in the morning, mostly because I was more of a morning person than anything. Normally, everyday, I'd wake up at exactly seven. I mean exactly seven, not seven o' one or six fifty-nine. Seven. Anyway, I always woke up, happy and cheery. Not this time, though. This time I had to wake up because a loud, shrill whistling sound was heard through the entire house. No doubt it got me up. I almost shrieked in surprise, but I fell off my bed. My heart pounded and the whistle stopped. I looked over to my little kitty and she mew a soft call in annoyance. Thank goodness my floor was made of soft carpet unlike the children's room, or this would have hurt big time.

"W-what was that?" I groaned, sitting up. Lily opened my door and walked to me.

"Are you okay?" she asked, checking on me.

"Y-yeah..." I said. "Itai..." She smiled slightly and helped me up.

"It won't last for that long," she said. "The pain, I mean."

"Y-yeah..." I said. "Good to know."

"Anyway, breakfast, it's in a few minutes," she continued. "You should get ready by then and brush your teeth after. It'll make no sense to brush before." She started to walk out, but I gently took her arm to stop her.

"Um..." I said, a bit awkwardly. "Why are you talking so much? I-I mean! Not because it's a bad thing, but it's just for the fact that Miku said you haven't talked very much before now." She gave me a small smile.

"I have my reasons."

...honestly, what ever those reasons where, they scared me.

* * *

Turns out, all four of us had to take a bus to school. We had to walk a few blocks, but I didn't really mind that. Teto kept trying to tell me about the school, Lily ignored her and stayed silent as normal, I tried to listen to Teto, and Len...was...sleepwalking? It sure looked like it. He was walking with his eyes half open, bags under his eyes, and loud music blasting through his earbuds. He was basically a zombie.

"Don't worry, he's fine," Lily said.

"I wasn't worried," I said, biting my lip inwardly.

"Right..." Teto said, nudging my ribcage with her elbow. We made it to the bus stop and waited around for the bus. It only took about five minutes before a yellow bus rolled up next to us. "Before I forget, Rin, Crypton High is a really big school. It has like a million buildings or something! Also, the freshmen have their own half of the campus, so you can't go to our side of the campus."

"That's why you wear the orange bows, right?" I asked. Teto nodded. "Then, Len's a first year too since he has a yellow tie, right?"

"Obviously," Len said, sarcastically.

"Shut up," I snapped with a frown.

"My, my, only a day and you're acting like siblings!~" Teto cooed. I frowned at her and averted my gae back to the bus.

"Well? Don't just stand there," the bus driver said. "Get on!" Lily and Len had already boarded the bus and Teto was slowly making it up the stairs. I remember why I hate buses. THERE'S NEVER ANYWERE TO SIT. EVER. "Can you please take a seat, blondie?"

"U-uh...s-sorry!" I apologized, bowing.

"Geez," Len sighed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me with him to the back of the bus. He sat down in a seat and pulled me next to him. "Can you at least try to find a seat next time?" I glared, but at least I wasn't attracting anymore attention. "Defoko-san hates it when we hold back the- PUT ON YOUR SEATBELT!"

"What? We're in the back of a bus!" I said. Len didn't listen to me and immediately buckled me up. That bus driver drives like a crazy person. Len didn't buckle his seat belt in time, so he fell almost two seconds after he buckled me in.

"Ow..." he hissed. I helped pull him up and he buckled himself. "This is why you always have to buckle your seat belt, got it? Defoko-san's absolutely insane when she drives and if you get hurt, ninety percent of the blame falls on me because I'm in all of your classes!"

"Well, sorry," I said, sarcastically.

"You better be!" he snapped. He coughed slightly after that and drank from his prefilled water bottle.

* * *

**There you go xD It's funny because spring break ended lol. -Renn**


	5. In The School Hallway

**Unlike like in reality, you'll enjoy school in here...hopefully. -Renn**

**Mmm one more thing! Reviews are love ; u ; -Jenn**

**DO NOT OWN.**

* * *

"Rin hurry up!" Len snapped at me. "Miku says we have to pick up your books and dump them at your locker." I ignored him and just stared straight up at the giant, white stoned school. It was really pretty...I bet it'd would be much pretty during spring when the sakuras bloom... There were three giant buildings on the campus, one made of white stone, one made of a sand colored brick, and one made of red, common brick. The front yard was at least the length of a football field and the edges had leafless trees, due to the color temperature. I watched Teto and Lily walk into the sand colored building that had a silver flag waving with a python on it.

"RIN, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" I looked at Len who looked pretty...angry.

"Sorry, I wanted to look at the building!" I snapped back.

"We don't have anytime for this!" he said, grabbing my arm. He yanked me into the red brick building and surprisingly, it didn't hurt. He has a pretty soft, steel grip. Hehe. Girly boy. "I swear...hurry up, Rin!"

"I'm getting there!" I said, frowning. I walked a bit faster to catch up to him; it made him release my arm. Len speed walks. I mean it's almost like he's running, but it's more graceful and very, very, FAST. I didn't even know if that was possible, mostly because I had to jog to keep behind him. If I ran, maybe I could keep up, but I hardly doubt that.

"Rin." He turned around and grabbed my hand this time, pulling me closer to him. "You're walking like a turtle." I glared at him, half wanting to smack his girly looking face.

"And you're gonna get slapped," I shot back. He ignored it and pulled me into the office...pshh, you thought I'd freak that he's holding my hand. Heh, honestly, I didn't notice, mostly because I used it to help myself next to him instead of trailing behind. Now that I think about it, maybe people saw us as a couple. Yuck.

* * *

"...can you at least help me find my locker?" I asked with a frown. Len sighed and snatched the piece of paper from me.

"...of course," he said with a sigh. "It's right next to mine. Follow me." And off this track runner went. I went at my own leisurely place until someone pulled me aside. Who ever it was, slammed me hard against the lockers and completely bruised my left side. I hissed in pain and looked at the girl who...looked like a drunk.

"Fffftttt...sorry new girl," she said. She scratched her brown, short hair and took another shot, I mean sip, from her covered water bottle. "For a second there, I thought you were Prince Len over there. Anyway, I didn't hurt you took much, did I? My bad." She gave my a goofy smile and I giggled awkwardly. "My name's Meiko and you areee?"

"Uh...Rin," I said, recalling my name. "It's nice to meet you, uh Meiko." I nodded and started to head toward's Len's direction before she pulled me back.

"Waitttttt," she said, keeping me to the lockers. "Don't go after him yet. You have to make sure _she's_ not with him."

"She?" I asked.

"Gumi Something or other," Meiko said, circling her hand a bit. "Anyway, good luck kiddoooo." I stared at her for a bit and nodded, heading towards Len.

"Rin, over here!" he called a few lockers away. I walked over there and he pointed to a locker next to him. "There's your locker." He handed me the paper and I went to retrieve my books.

"Len-kun!" a girl's voice called. I turned slightly and saw a green haired girl almost fly into Len's arms. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and obviously this girl was Gumi...right? "I missed you!" She gave him a smile and he smiled back, with a small chuckle.

"We saw each other yesterday, Gumi," he said, smiling. "But then again, I don't think I'll ever get tired of you." I tried not to listen in, so I quickly scrambled to get my things and go. I hope that it didn't give the impression that I was jealous or anything. I dumped my books into my backpack and hung up an old picture on my locker door. It was a picture of...before. It was the only picture I ever kept. It was when I was maybe three or four when it was taken and it was when my mom, dad, Rinta, and I went to the beach. We looked so happy, it was amazing... I always kept it in a picture frame, but this wasn't the original. Miku made me a copy to take here.

"Who's that, Rin?" Len asked, looking at the picture.

"None of your business," I stated.

"Who's she, Len?" Gumi asked with a little tilt to her head.

"Ah, this is a new adoptee," he explained. "Kaito found her and adopted her instantly." Gumi turned to me a bowed respectfully.

"It's very nice to meet you," she said. "I'm Gumi Megpoid. What's your name?"

"Uh...I'm Rin Kagamine," I said, a bit uncertainely. She looked at me weirdly.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"I don't know if I'm still a Kagamine," I explained. "Honestly, I-"

"You're recorded as a Hatsune," Len said, cutting me off. "Hey, you can get to our next class by yourself, right?" Gumi frowned at Len.

"That's not nice, Len," Gumi said. "She's new to this school." She turned to me again. "What's your first class?"

"Uh..." I checked my schedule. "Geometry with Gackpoid."

"Good!" Gumi said. "He's my older brother, so I can scold him when he skirt chases!" Something tells me, Gumi's innocent. I mean completely innocent. She's pretty too...she kinda looks like a carrot, but maybe a nice carrot. But, it so happens, I don't like girls like her. I mean, I know she's really nice, but it's natural for a girl to feel competition when faced with people like her, right? When I still lived on the street, I wouldn't actually care, but...now...I don't know. Why didn't I feel like this to Yuki? Was it because she was too young or because I couldn't face anyone when I was faced with the oppurtunity of food?

"Hey, the bell rang," Len said, glaring at me. "Go." Gumi frowned at him and tugged me away.

"I'll take you to your next class since grumpy over there isn't a very good brother," Gumi said, pointing to Len. I giggled a bit and decided to give her a chance. We walked to Gackpoid's class and she waved me off befre heading to History.

"Don't just stand there," Len sighed. "Go in." Oh yeah. We share the same classes.

"...you know what?" I said, a bit angrily. "Stop being such an asshole. Even when we first met, you've been an asshole. What the hell is wrong with you?" He glared at me and we stood there in a glare contest. "What the hell have I ever done to you?" He opened his mouth to respond, but someone instantly slapped her hand on his mouth.

"Enough from you, Len," the red haired girl said. She looked at me with pretty red eyes and a glossed smile. "You must be the newest Hatsune. What's your name?"

"Rin."

"I like that," she said, as if she was tasting my name as wine. "I'm Miki Cheriie. It's nice to meet you and if Len won't help you through the year, just come to me, okay?" She winked and headed into the classroom. I was about to follow her, but Len pulled on my shirt a bit.

"I wouldn't hang out with her..." Len said. "She's part of the 'it' group. They rule the entire school."

"So?" I asked. "You can't control me. So just leave me alone for the rest of the year, okay?" Len growled, coughed again and drank from his water bottle.

**

* * *

**

Being a bit faster with teh updates ;D -Renn


	6. In The Cafeteria

**We're updating faster with seventy percent more speed 8D -Renn**

**And I'm pretty sure this story with have a sequel...maybe even more ;D -Jenn**

**DO NOT OWN VOCALOID, o.o;**

* * *

The first half of my school day: not as bad as I thought. The people around me were friendly, supportive and Len avoided me the entire first half of the day. Thank goodness he wasn't one of the school's "princes" because that would have sucked. What are princes? Well, in this school there are three princes and three princesses chosen every year. It's kind of like the school's counsel and yes, it was filled with the Elites. The current Elites at this time were Akaito Shion and Miku Zatsune (both are seniors with red ties), Ren Haine and Lily Hatsune (yep, my adoptive sister) who both came from the sophomores, and the freshmen haven't chosen their Elites yet, with was surprising. As for who told me this, it was Meiko. Turns out she and Miki have been best friends since they were little.

"Hey Rin," Miki said, flipping some of her hair back. "You should sit with us during lunch, okay? We'll be waiting!" She turned and headed of to English while I ran to the music room. Was Miki as bad as Len placed her? Just the way he said that she was in the 'it' group sounded as if she were stuck up, annoying, and mean... Well, you don't really know people till you actually get to know them...and I was never the one to have people hate me. I always stay on the border line, it's kind of a defense mechanism.

"Lucky you," a clear, powerful voice rang. A tall, beautiful, pink haired girl walked up next to me. "Miki likes you, girl."

"U-um...thanks?" I responded. "I'm-"

"Rin Hatsune," the girl said. "I know. My name's Luka Megurine. I'm one of Miki's friends..." I nodded a bit awkwardly. "Do you play an instrument?"

"Uh...I used to play the piano and the guitar, but it's been a while," I told her.

"Then how about you sing?" she suggested. A sharp pain ached in my chest and I bit my lip to restrain tears from flowing from my eyes.

"N-no," I said, carefully. "I don't sing."

"Nonsense," Luka replied, heading to a grand piano. She took a seat and started playing. "Since whatever comes to mind." She kept playing and by the way she looked at me...she was testing me. I detested singing. I hated it so much, it's impossible to describe.

"I found her!" A cheery voice called. I turned and saw Teto at the door. "Lily, she's in the music room!"

"Guys, what are you doing here?" I asked, a bit surprised.

"I'm an Elite," Lily explained. "I can go anywhere I please. Anyway, it's lunch. Let's go." She looked at Luka who never stopped playing and started for the door. When I followed her, I could hear a light laugh coming from Luka.

* * *

Lily took me through the lunch line and somewhere on our way, we lost Teto, but apparently it was normal to lose her at this time. Lily told me which lines to go through and which lines took the longest. The food here only looked good if you chose it in the right way, thank goodness for Lily. When we were waiting at some lines, she asked me how school was. I told her it was...strange, but otherwise, it was okay-ish. She nodded, content with my answer and left for the sophomore's lunch area. I looked around for a bit in the cafeteria, but I didn't see anywhere to sit.

"Rin, you look like your lost," Gumi said, gently tapping my shoulder. "Don't have anywhere to sit?" She gave me a cute smile and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm new," I confessed, a bit embarrassed about just standing there.

"Then you can sit with me and my friends," she said with a smile. I nodded and she pulled me with her to a table where Miki, Luka, and Meiko sat.

"You made it," Miki said with a smile. "That's good. Thank you, Gumi." Gumi nodded and kept her smile. "Now...where are the guys?"

"I can go get them," Gumi offered.

"Please do," Miki said, with a flip of her hand. And with that small gesture, Gumi ran off. By now, it's obvious where Gumi stands with Miki. Nothing but a servant. It made me frown a bit. "Now Rin, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing..." I said, looking down at my food.

"Ahhh, Rin," Meiko said, with her wild smile. "Nice to see you again." She chuckled and slurped spaghetti into her mouth. Luka was almost the complete opposite of Meiko. She was more...prim and proper. She had a bento in front of her with a neat meal and some green tea. As for Miki, she had a buttered lobster and had that 'rule the school' look to her. I looked down at my food and started eating different parts of it. I've always been a picky eater...

"There you guys are!" Miki said, after a bit. I looked up and three guys were talking seats at the table. "Rin, these are the guys. Rein's the blondie, Ren's the brunette, and Rei's the super serious looking brunette." Rei glared at Miki, but she only laughed.

"And what's your name?" Rein asked with a wink.

"Her name is Rin Hatsune," Luka said, simply. "Lay off the flirting, Rein."

"A Hatsune?" Ren asked. "So she's adopted like Len?"

"Mmhmm," she said. "Isn't she just adorable?" Rei looked at me a bit and turned back to his food, mumbling in agreement with Miki's statement. I held my blush back and kept trying to eat. "Now, where's Gumi? Don't tell me she's with that Hatsune reject."

"I'll bet my sake she is," Meiko said, with a smirk.

"Very brave accusation, Meiko," Rein said with an impressed look.

"Well, it's probably true," Meiko said. "Ever since Gumi got to go out with that guy, she's been ignoring us. That bitch."

"I know right?" Miki agreed. "It's a good thing Rinny here's a much cuter replacement." She shoved her barely eaten lobster aside and whipped out her phone, starting to text like an addict. That sentence discusted me so much, I pushed my own food to the side.

"So, Rin," Rein said, claiming my attention. "What class do you-" A hand slammed down in front of me and it's counterpart pulled me up from the chair, behind my offenser.

It was Len.

**

* * *

**

OHOHOHOHOHO, I love cliffys ;D -Jenn

That is, till we read them. -Renn


	7. On Topic: Len's Attitude

**Mkay, I need to stop typoing OTL -Jenn **

**You think? If you haven't noticed by now, I haven't been helping with this story virtually at all. Making little coments is fun though 8D -Renn**

**Apparently, he's too fricking lazy. ._. So thank you to everyone who caught my typo. -Jenn**

**Yet, no one seemed to remember how Gumi suddenly switched from an orphan to a teen. o.o; -Renn**

**I fixed that typo xD; And if it wasn't obvious, I can't word English 8D-Jenn**

**DO NOT OWN, just own story.**

* * *

"I thought I told you to stay away from them," Len said, glaring at the others, but speaking to me. That seriously made me mad. Who did he think he was? My mom? Miku? He had no right to tell me who I can and can't hang out what if they're a bad influence? They're who I wanna hang out with and damn it, I'll hang out with them!

"Chill out, Len," Rein said, in a taunting voice. "It's not like we were going to eat her up or anything." He smirked and gave me a look that sent shivers down my spine. "And plus, I was being completely innocent..."

"Like hell I'll believe that," Len hissed. He turned to Miki and she had a confident smirk on her face.

"It's very rude to interupt someone like that, Len," she said, laughing slightly. "And taking one of our friends away so roughly? My, you must have some anger issues. How about you leave us alone while you go resolve them, okay?" Meiko snicked and so did Ren. Luka ignored it all and wached me, wanting to know my reaction. What was did my face read at the time? Len growled and flipped her off. I laughed. I seriously laughed. They all looked at me in confusion and I had to calm myself before I lost it again.

"Just, it's funny seeing Len flip off people," I explained. "I've never seen it before and he didn't seem like the type to actually flip someone off." Luka nodded slightly, approvingly as she took another sip of her tea. Len pulled me away from them and to the corner of the cafeteria.

"I'm going to tell you this again," he said. "Stay. Away. From. Them."

"And I'm going to tell you," I shot back. "Stay. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Life." He growled and I gave him a smile.

"You don't know what you're getting into," he threated.

"You don't know how hard four years has hardened me while I was on the street," I replied.

"Fine," he snapped. "Go hang out with them. Give yourself to Rein. I fucking quit." He stomped off angrily and I looked at him in half discust. Give myself to Rein? What the hell did I look like? A whore? I had half my mind to flip him off. I returned back to the table and was greeted by Miki applauding.

"Great job standing up for yourself, Rin," she said. Rein girnned and beckoned to me. I walked to him and he pulled me down to whisper in my ear.

"We should go on a date sometime~" he whispered to me. I blushed and looked at him in surprise. He winked and was immediately smacked on the head with a paper fan.

"Restrain yourself, Rein," Miki said, placing the fan back into her bag. "Geez, you just met her, there isn't any rush. Right, Rei?" Rei looked up up his mp3 player and nodded carefully. "Anyway, Rin, here's what you need to know about us. Luka's a brainiac, Meiko's all brawn, Rein's a flirt, Ren's a clown, and Rei is normal silent. And I make sure Rein doesn't cheat on people, Luka doesn't look down on people, Meiko doesn't beat people up, Ren doesn't pull extreme pranks, and Rei excersizes his vocals from time to time so he doesn't lose them."

"I won't lose them..." Rei said in a hushed voice.

"I can't hear you," Miki snapped.

"I said I won't lose my voice," Rei said a bit louder.

"Whattttt?"

"I WON'T LOSE MY VOICE!" Rei snapped. Miki had a look of amusement on her face while Rei had a full out blush.

"Oh yeah," she said. "Rei has a short temper, but he always blushes when he talks loud, so it's cute." Rei frowned and his blush grew. It was almost to the point where I wanted to hug him like the shouta he looked like.

"What about Gumi?" I asked. "What was she to this group?"

"She was the trickery," Miki explained. "Her innocence who trick anyone, mostly because she was very innocent. After a bit, she stopped coming over to our parties and meetings. All because of Len Hatsune. Everyone, nad I mean EVERYONE, always loves the adopted kids from the Hatsune family. Len is the only exception. He has this air of pride he never wants to let down and it annoys me like hell. No one is suppost to be that prideful. Even Luka!"

"Hey!" Luka snapped. Miki smiled at her apologetically and Luka settled back into her seat. "I'm not prideful..."

"So...because of Len's air of pride, everyone hates him?" I asked.

"Well, he was okay at first, but then he turned into a total bastard," Meiko said, waving her bottle. "He had this attitude that even made his fangirls turn away. It's amazing, really. The only people who'll talk to him are the other Hatsunes and the Elites just because their required to."

"I wonder why that is," I murmured.

"Why don't you ask the person who knows him best?" Luka suggested. "Gumi."

"Don't," Miki said, checking her nails. "Gumi gets really protective of Len. Like, uber protective. It's no wonder why Len's always nicest to her." I frowned...Wait. Since when did I actually care? Ugh, me and my curious mind, I swear it'll be the death of me one day...

"Hey Rin, how about I walk you to your next class?" Rein asked, walking to me. He dug into his backpack and offered me a rose. How that rose survived in his bag? I have no clue, which is why I stared at it for a few seconds before accepting it.

"Um...how in the world did you keep this rose pretty in your backpack?" I asked. I've always seen it in animes when I was younger, but never in real life. Rein chuckled and kissed my cheek in a friendly way.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," he said with a wink.

...

Sneaky bastard.

**

* * *

**

But seriously, where in the world do those roses come from? Like for example, Hanabusa Satsuki in Yumeiro Patissiere. WHERE DO THOSE ROSES COME FROM? xD Ooh and tell me your thoughts on everyone's behavior. I love reading thoughs xD -Jenn

Remember, I'm watching ._. -Renn

You're a stalker, that's what. -Jenn xD


	8. On The Cheek

**I'm glad a lot of people like the previous chapter 83 Also, when you're reading this story, keep the title in mind. :D ****-Jenn**

**Do not own, except for story 8D**

* * *

Rein escorted me to class like he wanted, but he tried to get me on a date with him. Of course I said no, what kind of person saysy yes to that kind of thing when they've only know the person for forty-five minutes? Anyway, he settle after he kissed my cheek again and headed off. I was about to enter the room when someone pulled at my shirt. I turned to see Rei there, holding on to my shirt and maybe a foot taller than me.

"You're in this class, right?" he asked in a hushed voice. "Can you sit with me?" I looked at him for a second and nodded. He headed into the classroom first and I was about to follow him, but Len held my shoulder back.

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"Stay away from Rei, especially!" he hissed. "Do you have any idea-" I slapped him. Hard.

"...you don't know me," I told him. "You don't know him...so why the HELL are you warning me from anything? Huh? I'm nothing special to you or anything, so STOP acting like I'm actually your sister. STOP acting like I can't stand up for myself. And STOP worming your way into my life!" I stomped angrily into the classroom and took a seat next to Rei. He looked at me and asked if I was alright, I could only respond with a nod. What a jerk he is! N-not Rei, I meant Len. Rei's really nice. Anyway!

"Hey, Rin?" Rei called, softly. I looked at him and he stared straight into my eyes, making me shiver. "If you want, I can help you keep Len away."

"Really?" I asked, not believing it. "How?" He beckoned to me and I leaned closer to him. He kept beckoning to me and I continued to inch closer. "If you're gonna kiss me, I swear..." He threw a paper ball at Len's head, getting him to turn around. As soon as Len turned around, Rei slowly kissed the edge of my lips, making me completely freeze. The room temperature completely dropped. It was literally down by seven degrees or something! He pulled away from Rei and looked at me with an innocent look.

"See?" he said, innocently pointing to Len. He was looking straight ahead, stiff like a board.

"Y-y-yeah..." I said, recovering from shock. I saw it coming, but I didn't actually think he would do it... He smiled at me and we turned back to the front of the class.

* * *

My last period was PE, so I had to change. I had the class with Meiko and Luka, so I wouldn't be completely alone. When I was changing, it became painfully clear that I was...extremely flatchested. I mean, seriously. I'm not trying to be perverted or anything, but like...they had huge melons, end of story. I tied my hair up into a ponytail and almost got assaulted by Meiko who thought I was Len trying to be a girl. I feel insulted.

"D'awwwww," Meiko cooed when she saw me. "You're so cute, Rin!" She pulled me into a tight, grip of death, and Luka had to pry Meiko off me so that I could breathe. I walked a few steps away from them and started to stretch so I don't pull anything important, but I could feel a gaze burning into my back. I turned around and saw Len's crystal blue eyes from the other side of the field, but the hostility in them were extreme. Rein was in this class, so while he was running his warm up, he shoulder checked Len, making him stumble forward. Rein ran over to me and smirked.

"How was that?" he asked. I giggled a bit.

"Thanks, Rein," I said with a smile. He smirked and grabbed my arm a bit tightly.

"Come here with me, Rin," he said, his smirk starting to uncover some mystery. I raised my eyebrow, but I followed him anyway. He made us run past Len and lead me behind the benches. Oh no, what was he planning to do?

**

* * *

**

Len PV

What the hell is that asshole doing now? It's as if he's preventing me from doing my job... Damn him...damn Miki...damn that cat! My fist clenched and I wanted to bolt after them...but if I do, then it would probably ruin the chance of Rin liking me... I looked across to the girls' half of the field and saw Meiko and Luka glaring at me. Them... I kicked angrily at the ground and decided to peek at whatever Rein and Rin were doing behind the benches... I quietly looked around the corner and saw what I feared. She and Rein were kissing. I hit my fist on the bench and made a noticable tint. Rein turned around and saw me, a smirk planted right on his smug face.

"Looks like someone is jealous," Rein said, the smirk growing. Rin's face was flushed as she hid herself behind Rein. "Do you mind, Len? I'm pretty sure you don't want my girl. Don't you have one of your own?" I stared at Rin, basically in shock, but I didn't show it.

"Kissing on campus can land you some big trouble," I said in a monotone voice. "I warned you, but if you get in trouble and get kicked out of school, Rin, it's not my fault."

"So?" Rin snapped, the blush still completely visible. "I bet you kiss Gumi nonstop!" I growled and almost snapped at her.

"Rin," I said, as calmly as I could. "Can I please talk to you?" She frowned at me. I, Len Devil Hatsune, was force to beg to this stupid human girl.

**

* * *

**

OHOHOHOHOH ;D


	9. On The Benches

**Ohaider, did you like the surprise? ;o Oh and one more thing, this chapter's dedicated to Campanella xD **

**DO NOT OWN, except for plot.**

* * *

"Please, Rin," he said, a bit strained. Was he forcing himself? To talk to me? Seriously? Rein just gave me a kiss like Rei did in class a new hours ago... Was my theory right? did Len actually lik- No. I'm just crazy. Nevermind I said that, but still... it's impossible for someone to like another person that fast...right? But then again, there was Rein and Rei...both guys kissed me way too close to my lips, but...they never actually forced it. I did have the chance to pull back... But what about Len? Was kind of person was he going to be?

"...alright," I agreed, mostly because it was starting to become painful. His begging, I mean. He nodded and I followed him carefully.

"Be safe, Rin," I heard Rein call after me. His tone was different than normal. More...wary than his normal flirty tone. Len was sitting on one of the benches, looking down at me from above. I climbed up and took a seat to him. During this, it was about two minutes to get to him, which meant two minutes to mentally prepare myself for the oncoming slaughter that Len might throw on me for looking like both Rein and Rei were wrapped around my fingers.

"Do you like them?" he asked.

"What?" I responded.

"Do you like Rei and Rein?" he asked, more specifically.

"Well, yeah," I said. "They're really nice and they don't bitch at me like you do, nor do they make me do things I don't want to, nor do they perv on my body like you do." I snapped. He frowned, but I could tell he wanted to roll his eyes.

"I'm just trying to help you..." he said, calmly. He actually sounded like he did want to help me, but I was never the one to trust so quickly.

"Well, I don't want your help!" I said, somewhat calmly, trying not to snap at him. He didn't deserve to be snapped at...did he? I don't know, but still. He sighed and looked off to the distance. I looked where he was looking at and saw nothing. "Hello?" I waved my hand in front of his face and he caught my arm.

"Don't do that," he said, quickly. He held my hand down in his own and I looked at it for a second before I could comprehend we were actually holding hands. My hand felt so comfortable in his, I didn't want to let go. WAIT. What am I saying? Me? Comfortable with _Len_? ...I hate it when people go into denial and I especially hate it when I, myself go into denial. So I let him hold my hand, but I held it limp so he didn't think I was holding back.

"What are you staring at?" I asked. He pointed to the distance with his free hand.

"I can see storm clouds," he said, simply. "It's going to rain soon."

"Ahem." We looked down and saw Meiko and Luka stand there with their arms crossed and a look of distaste on their faces.

"Excuse me, but we'd prefer if you not go around and play with our friends, thank you very much," Luka said. "You already took Gumi from us." Len smirked at them and I, by instinct, dropped our hands. He turned to me in somewhat surprised...did he like it too? "Rin, would you like to come with us?" I didn't know what I wanted to do, but the longer I stayed the more of a frown shown on both Luka and Meiko's faces.

"Rin? Coming?" Meiko asked. I opened my mouth, about to say 'yeah' when Len took hold of my hand again. The warm feeling was back and Luka had the look of discust on her face, directed towards Len. Did she know I liked the feeling too? Was it really that obvious? Oh damn, what was my face like? Was it red? Oh no... It felt like centuries pasted before Len spoke to answer Meiko.

"I wanna keep her with me," he said, simply. "She is my sister after all." I looked at him with a glare and looked back with me in a questioning face. "What?"

"I'm not your sister," I said. "I told you I didn't want anything to do with you."

"That doesn't chance that we live in the same house," he replied. "And you know what? Maybe I won't be your brother then. That way, if we kiss, it's not incest." He gave me a wink and I flushed. Luka made a sound that sounded like she was throwing up. She actually was. Both Len and I were stunned for a minute before we both snickered.

"N-not f-funny!" Luka snapped. She held her hand to her stomach and shivered. Meiko had to take her to the nurses' office and Len and I had to move so we didn't smell the nasty scent of puke.

"Hey Len."

"Hm?"

"Why did you look surprised when I let go of your hand?" I asked. He looked away, so I bent over a bit to look at him. "Eww, you're a player? Damn, boy. I'm pretty sure you like Gumi, but really..." He looked at me in a way that made me frown. It was kinda like he was looking at me like I was stupid or something. "Oh and can you let go of my hand?" He dropped it and I started to stand up.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Down, why?" I asked. "I feel like running." He nodded.

"Do you mind if I-"

"Rin! There you are!" I turned around and saw Rein jogging up the steps. He gave Len a fierce glare and turned it instantly to a sweet smile for me. "I heard Luka puked somewhere here when she was talking to you and Len." Len snicked and Rein rolled his eyes. "Anyway, class is almost over and I was wondering if you wanted a ride home."

"Riding home with someone that's not a guardian without permission is against the school rules, Rein," Len said with a smirk. "And I do believe she is legally apart of my family, there for she must take the bus with myself, Lily, and Teto." Rein frowned, but he back down because I'm pretty sure Len's right.

"You've already moved on to her, huh?" Rein said, somberly. "I can't believe we lost Gumi to someone like you." He was about to reach for me, but he stopped and gasped before he started to fall.

"Rein!" I launched foward and caught him before he hit the ground. "Are you okay?" I looked up and behind him was Gumi. She looked scary. Like a bear protecting her young. Rein was coughing like crazy as I gently rubbed his back.

"Never talk to Len like that again," she said, angrily. She looked up and disappointment shown on her face. I turned to see that Len frowned at Gumi. Was he worried about Rein?

"Don't hurt him," Len said, coldly. "Even thought I don't like him...he's still my real brother."

The surprises never stop, do they?

**

* * *

**

No, Rin, no they don't. xD


	10. In A Tree

**Hello readers. Look at your shouta. Now back to Len. Now back to your shouta, now back to Len. Sadly, your shouta's not Len. But if you review on this story, maybe I'll give you a Len 8D. -shot- LOLyes.**

**I don't own Vocaloid or Old Spice, but I do own the plot and such xD**

* * *

"I thought you were adopted," I told Len. He nodded. "Then how...?"

"Obviously, we were both separated," Len said. "When we were at the orphanage, the Cheriie family adopted Rein and not me. Miku adopted me a short time later." My mouth formed into a small 'o' and the coaches at the fields were blowing their whistles to signal the end of the school day and the period. Rein was about to turn to me to talk, but Len grabbed his upper arm. "You, I want to talk to you for a bit, Rein." Rein blinked, but he nodded carefully, both boys walking down the benches. But, only one think was in my mind: I was free from both of them...for now. I sighed in relief and jogged to the girls' locker room.

"Hey there, Rinnyyyy," Meiko said, immediately glomping me from behind when she saw me. I could have fell if I weren't already against the lockers. "So, Luka's off recovering. Where are Rein and Len?" I shrugged and pointed to the boys' lockers room.

"Probably in there," I said.

"Damn," she said, we're not allowed in there. "Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow!~" She gave me a hug and went off, her 'water' bottle in hand. I shrug on instinct and exitted the girls' locker room to see Len outside, dressed, and ready to go home.

"Let's get going," he said, simply. I nodded and started after him, catching up to his side.

"How'd your talk with your brother go?" I asked. He looked at me and smirked.

"Oh? And is it any of your business?" he retaliated.

"Hmm, technically I was there at the time," I said, thinking about it. "You know, when you asked to talk to him. So, since I was there, I should have been given the option to listen for myself, but since I couldn't, I think you should be obligated to tell me." I gave him a smile and he gave me a confused look, but it was instantly wiped off when he laughed.

"You know, some day, you'll make a great lawyer," he said, as we waked around the school to get to the front.

"Don't they save lawyers are devils?" I asked, jokingly.

"Then what does that make angels?" he asked, in the same tone I was using.

"Mmm...the police?" I suggested. He laughed.

"I've always thought of angels to be more like...a servant," he said. "Because that's what they are." I nodded in agreement. We found our way to the front and met up with Teto and Lily, who obviously got there before us. Lily and Teto boarded onto the bus first and I followed them, heading immediately into one of the empty seats, but it kinda felt like I was tugging something behind me. Len took the seat next to me and I stared out the window. In front of me, Teto turned around and gave me a smirk.

"Sooooo~" she started. "How was your day at school?~"

"Uh...pretty strange, I guess," I admitted.

"Oh?" she asked. "In what way?" I pointed to Len.

"He was was being a jerk," I said in a childish, whiny way.

"Was not," he said, with a pout. Teto giggled and for some reason her smirk grew wider.

"What are you smirking about?" Len and I asked at the same time. Teto simply pointed down and we followed her finger to see our hands together and our fingers intertwined. When did this happen? Did we start holding hands when we were walking? I guess this was what was holding me back... I need to stop listening to my wants and listen to my needs. I tried to drop his hand, but I couldn't bring myself to. Okay, let me describe the feeling...it's like...the safest, warmest feeling you could ever possibly get. Like, when I was little, I got lost in a museum with Rinta. I was going to cry, but Rinta held my hand and it felt all better... I really miss Rinta.

"Are you okay, Rin?" Teto asked. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks and I couldn't stop them. A hand appeared in front of me and started to rub my tears off my cheek. I looked up and saw Lily with a pitying frown.

"Don't cry, Rin," she said. "It doesn't fit you. I'd rather see you argue with Len." She reached into her bag and handed me a soft cloth so I could wipe my eyes. Good thing I hated wearing make up because if I wore any now, it would have been ruined.

"Hey." I looked to the side and saw Len take the cloth from me. "Let me." He folded the cloth around his finger and started to wipe at my eyes. I couldn't stop crying though, even though it was comforting...Len...reminded me too much of my brother...Even when I look into his eyes...I kept crying silently, but I trained my gaze into Len's eyes. They were blue like Rinta's but...the pretty flecks of gold, green, and orange made me realize. They weren't the same person. They'd never be.

"Len, Rin, we're at our stop," Teto said, pointing out the window. Her voice was careful...I had to thank her later...everyone else too... Len tossed Teto his bag and picked me up in a way that made me feel like I was a child again and my Dad picked me up so I could see over the counter. Len carefully carried me off the bus and I burried my head into his shoulder. All the great times I had with my family...they all rushed into my mind. The memories I tried to control when I was out on the street. Len rubbed my back carefully like when Mom helped me after I threw up from food poisoning. Why? Why is Len's touch reminding me of my family? It wasn't fair...but...in his arms, I started to fall into a sleep caused by exhaustion.

**

* * *

**

Len POV

I carefully placed Rin inside her bed and tucked her in. I can't believe she actually cried herself to sleep... I exited her room and closed the door, making sure I didn't make a sound. Of course, I almost did because for one, I was thinking about the things she murmured in her sleep. And two, Rein appeared in front of me in the hall. He smirked when he saw my reaction.

"What?" I asked, a bit quietly.

"It's my turn to talk to you, Aniki," he said. I chuckled darkly.

"I'm surprised you're still respecting me," I told him. He frowned and headed downstairs. I followed him and we went to the backyard which was filled with children's toys for the little kids. We went and started to climb the old oak tree. It's where we always went to talk. We head up to the highest branch and looked out into the sunset.

"I'm respecting you because you're my older brother," Rein responded simply. "And as an angel, I will not disrespect my elder." I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, then?" I asked.

"I want you to release Rin," he said. "I don't want another innocent soul falling into your traps, Aniki." I chuckled.

"It's not like I chose to," I said. "She's falling for herself." Rein stayed quiet for a bit.

"...why'd you pick her up before we had the chance to?" Rein asked. "You know we're the Guardian angels. You're nothing but a demon."

"Tch, and here I thought you weren't suppost to disrespect me," I said.

"I'm not," he said. "I'm simply stating who you are."

"Whatever," I told him. "But, Rin is mine." Rein bit his lip.

"But why?" he asked. "What would you possible gain from someone like her? She's just a normal human..."

"I'm doing it for a friend," I responded. "Okay?"

"You have no friends," Rein said.

"Now I feel insulted."

"Your last friend died seven years ago."

"Again, thanks for reminding me, Rein, really," I said sarcastically.

"...well, I'm proud that you've been keeping your promise to your friend," Rein responded. "What was his wish?"

"That if he died, I'd become Rin's guardian angel," I said, a bit carefully.

"...it's been seven years," Rein said. "Since you stopped being an angel."

"Just because I'm not an angel, doesn't mean I can't protect her," I said. "Besides, it's not like anyone's going to stop me from protecting her."

"...you just jinxed it bro."

"...thanks, man, I really needed to know that." And Rein, do me a favor. STAY AWAY FROM _MY_ RIN. ...I really wish I said that.


	11. On The Bed

**Pshhhh, my typos are sexy lol. -shot-**

**Don't own Vocaloid...you know, unless you like...buy one...does that mean you own it? xAx**

* * *

"Rin..." What what that? "Rin..." I was in a cold darkness. Everything was pitch black...and I knew I was scared. "Rin...come here Rin..." I looked around and tried to call out, but my voice seemed to be lost in the darkness. Who was that calling for me? Two boys revealed themselves from the darkness, but the were difficult to tell apart. They look like twins...no. One was shorter than the other, so maybe siblings? The taller one was dressed in an outfit that was to hard for me to see, but I could make out a shirt...color of velvet maybe and black slacks. The other boy wore virtually the same outfit, but in a different color. "Rin...who would you choose?" A boy, one that looked like he was seven years old, walked in front of me.

"Rinta!" I tried to call. "Wait!" He headed towards the taller boy and the taller boy picked Rinta up, while the boy in white glared at them. Then, they both approached me, their hands outstretched. I noticed that the boy with Rinta...was Len and the other boy was Rein.

"Which one do you choose?" I don't know why, but I didn't even have to think twice before I took Len's hand. Some part of me knows I didn't want to think when I'm with him.

A rush of warm air hit my skin and my eyes started to open. I saw the sun starting to rise from behind my curtains and a comfortable, perfect feeling bubbling inside of me. The puff of warm hair hit my skin again and I brought my hair to my neck to check what it was. It was someone breathing behind me. I carefully turned around to see Len there, sleeping...with me...in bed. I looked down, which is the first thing anyone should do when they find someone sleeping with them. Okay, good. My clothes were still on. His arms were locked around me and I bit my lip to prevent waking the entire house. I tried to free myself, but his grip was like steel.

"What are you doing?" I looked up to see Len, awake, but it was obvious he was sleepy.

"I wanna free myself because you're pretty grumpy in the morning," I said. He chuckled a bit and pulled me closer. "H-hey!"

"I like you right here," he said. "That way, I know you're safe." I started poking his chest. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see..." I told him, not completing my sentence. My fingertips dragged lightly down his chest (which by the way, I wouldn't mind seeing him shirtless...) and to his sides.

"R-Rin?" he asked. I smirked at him. "Oh no."

"Oh yes."

**

* * *

**

Teto POV

My alarm clock went off and as usual, I swatted it off from my nightstand. In my morning routine, I always put earbuds in so I don't hear the Wake-Up Siren blaring at me. I sat up and started to stretch for my earbuds when I heard thumping. It was from the room next to mine so...did Rin actually? Oh man. I got up and stormed out of my room looking around. The thumping was coming from Rin's room. I almost had a panic attack. I pushed the door open and was about to tell. SHE HAD NO RIGHT TO BE SO NASTY IN MIKU'S- On the floor was Len with Rin on top of him, probably tickling him to death. Len was laughing hysterically and banging his fist on the floor, crying for mercy.

"Oh hey there Teto," Rin said, with a smile as she let Len catch his breath.

"Ow," he hissed, trying to regain himself. He sat up and smirked. "You didn't think we were doing anything bad, did you?~"

"W-well...it is Rin's room..." I said, blushing. "Not cool, guys." I ran out and hopefully they'll forget this ever happened.

**

* * *

**

Rin POV

"N-not cool Rin," Len chuckled lightly.

"That's what happens when you sneak into my bed, Len," I responded, sticking out my tongue.

"Bad move, Rin," he said, with a smirk. He leaned down, but I quickly turned my head to the side. He kissed my cheek and frowned when he noticed.

"Gotta be quicker than that, Len," I teased.

"Oh? You want me to kiss you?" he asked.

"Psh, I'm too good for you," I joked. His smirk faultered for a half second, but then it regained. "A-anyway, you have a girlfriend, so it doesn't really matter." He gave me a strange look and I answered that look with another question. "Gumi is your girlfriend, right?"

"Oh, Gumi," he said, as if he's heard it a million times. "Hell no. She's just a friend."

"She's kissed you and you've never denied it before," I pointed out. He looked out the window and I slapped my mouth. "Did you guys break up...?"

"PFFFT, Gumi, my girlfriend," he laughed to himself. I punched him in the arm and frowned. "Sorry, sorry, the thought's just too funny. Gumi's not interested at me like that. She's just like...my version of Lily." Wait, what? "You realize that Lily's treating you like her little sister? You'd be surprised how much she likes you and she doesn't really like people that much. So basically-"

"Len." He directed his eyes to me in a questioning look. "Are you dating her or are you not?"

"I'm certainely not," he responded. "And we never made out okay? Geez, Rin you sound like you want me or something." The minute he smirked and rolled my eyes.

"As if," I scoffed. "Anyway, speaking off siblings. How come Rein's in the same class were are?"

"The kid's a genius," he responded simply. "He's always been the same class as me ever since we were adopted apart."

"Oh...I see..." I murmured, looking back at the bed. Len chuckled and blew hotly on my ear. I squeaked in surprise. "N-NOT FUNNY!" He smirked.

"Who said I was trying to be funny?" he asked. Then he tackled me on to the bed.

"Len!" I yelled in surprise. "NOT COOL! I WANTED TO BE SEME!" He looked at me, confused for a second and laughed.

"Honey, remember this," he told me. "When I'm around, I'm the only seme." Then he planted his lips softly on mine.

...

Well, there goes my sanity.

**

* * *

**

Oh Rin, when a story's under my control without Renn around half of the time, expect to be losing your sanity often. 8D


	12. In The Classroom

**NEW LENxRIN RULE: RIN'S SANITY SHALL BE LOST WHENEVER IN A FANFICTION WITH LEN -shot- jkjk xD Now, let's see if I can type this chapter AND have a pokemon battle with my friends 8D**

**DO NOT OWN except for plot ouo)b**

**P.S. For this story, I'm making Len seme. We all know he really isn't except for Spice, but that's only because Rin was sleeping ;D -shot-**

* * *

I loved it. His kiss completely melted my insides as if they were chocolates that were placed way too close to the oven...or in the oven. Either way, that's how it felt. It's been...three days, estimated and already I'm kissing my adopted brother... There's seriously something wrong with me. This is so freaking weird, but...you just can't help help it when you love the feeling. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started to kiss back by instinct. That kiss that felt like it lasted forever, only lasted a few seconds in reality. Len chuckled when he saw my face and felt my arms around his neck.

"I see someone enjoyed the kiss," he said, in a light tone.

"W-well, it's not like you didn't," I said, looking to the side.

"Mm, maybe you're right~" School is going to be very awkward today...

* * *

"Hurry up, Rin!" Len called, at the door. I was trying to run out the door, but I felt like I was forgetting something... "RIN!" He ran up the stairs, picked me up, and rushed me out as I was struggling to button up my shirt. "We're gonna be late!"

"Shut up and RUN!" I yelled, clinging onto his shirt and my own just got to the bus stop when Teto and Lily looked at us a bit weirdly. Len let me stand on my own feet and I fixed my shirt that was crumpled in the process. It was pretty cold outside, so I decided to wear pants today and a sweater with the school's logo on the front. "What's wrong?"

"You two...look the same," Teto said, pointing at us. Len and I looked at each other and noticed...she was right. Len didn't have his normal ponytail and I wasn't wearing my ribbon...we actually looked like legit twins. Clones, maybe...creepy. "And you're wearing the same thing... today's gonna be fun."

"Mmm...I agree," Len said, a smirk drawing on his face. "Hey Rin, what do think? Wanna have a little fun and freak some people out?"

"How?" I asked. "I'm pretty sure they've seen twins before."

"But not us," he said, winking. "Because we kiss."

"YOU WHAT?" Lily asked, surprised. Len laughed and pulled me onto the bus as its doors opened. I followed him to a seat and sat next to him like normal. Lily and Teto sat in front of us and Lily was the first to turn around and look at us in surprise. "You guys kissed? Seriously?"

"Wow, Lily," Len said. "I've never seen you so alive." She frowned and turned back to the front because Defoko was scolding her for being so loud. He winked at me and I blushed, making him smirk. "As for you..." He beckoned to me and I leaned over to him. He leaned down to kiss me, but I turned my head to the side and he kissed my cheek. "Not nice." I turned back to answer, but he kissed me again and pulled me closer to him.

"This could technically count as selfcest," Teto said, giggling. I broke the kiss and stuck my tongue out at her. "Oh? Since when did you actually start liking Len, hmmm?" I blushed and pouted. Len gave her the middle finger and pulled on my collar to bring my attention to me. He winked at me and kissed me again. I pushed off of him and he frowned.

"Public displays of affection is against the law~" I taunted.

"Tch, like I care," he said with a smirk.

"Well, I do," I said, pouting.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, waving his hand to me. Once we arrived to school, Len went off to finish one of his test, so I decided to hang out in the classroom for myself. The classroom was more...chilled than when it was filled with people. One thing about me, I absolutely hate the cold. I get cold way too easily and I normally have to layer up big time. I laid my things down on my desk and opened a window. The cold air rushed into the room and so did the faint smell of earth.

Wait. Earth? I looked out the window and saw something that scared me. The trees in the front made an entire circle and in the middle laid a bloody, beaten kid. With wings. An angel? Two words could express my face at the moment:

Holy. Crap.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update ; A ; I was grounded and I'm still grounded OTL **


	13. In The Start

**Grounded Jenn is grounded for having a B 8D Anyway, sorry for taking so long and the short updates ; u ; -Jenn**

**Whoa, nice. I haven't been checking up on this for a bit. o.o HEY EVERYONE, HOW'S EVERYBODY? xD -Renn**

**I don't own Vocaloid, just the plot 8D**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT GORY.**

* * *

I made a mad dash out of the classroom and did the first thing any normal person would do: find anyone you knew. The first place I ran to was Len's classroom. He was just handing in his test, so I waited for him impatiently outside. Okay, I'll even admit it. I'm impatient, okay? He looked surprised to see me after he exited, but I didn't care. I grabbed his sleeve and yanked him out into the front yard.

"What's wrong?" he asked, caught off guard.

"Look!" I yelled, pointing to the center of the yard. His eyes widened and he pushed me roughly back inside the school. "OW! Len!"

"Don't move," he snapped at me. "Go find Rein or Miki or Luka and don't go anywhere near Lily or Teto, go it?"

"W-why?" I asked, gripping the bottom of my shirt.

"Just do it!" he yelled. I, on normal circumstances, would never listen to people who snap at me like that. Seriously, I'd question their respect, but anyway I ran through the halls to find at least Ren or Miki or something. The other students around stared at me in confusion, but through the window, I only saw the beaten body and Len carefully approaching it. He looked like it was going to get up and attack him or something.

"Hey Rin!" I turned to the left and saw Rein and Luka heading my way. "What's up? You shouldn't be running like that in the halls you know."

"Len told me to find you," I admitted. I honestly don't know why Len did, but Rein apparently knew. Apparently it was bad because the minute I told him, Luka sprinted off to alert everyone else. "Rein, what's going on? Who is that guy down there? Why is Len being so serious?"

"Shut up, please," he said. Ah, rude and polite in the same sentence, but that's not the point. "It's a good thing you told me...alright then. Come with me. Now." He picked me up bridal style and started sprinting down the hallway, following Luka's trail.

"Where do you think you're going, kid?" an icy voice asked. Rein froze, it felt if the air dialed down a hundred degrees. I looked over his shoulder and almost screamed.

* * *

Len P.O.V.

Alright, I had to be careful... one wrong move might kill me. I kept looking around, making sure not to step on any of the tree roots. In the middle was a body that froze my own veins. His name was Dell and he was my Rin's deceased father...with wings? What kind of a joke is this? I approached the body and examined the bloody body. What was it doing here? He was buried years ago and I'm pretty sure he was suppost to be dust right now, not fully intact. Obviously a greater force than human did this. Though, who?

"Len!" I turned around and saw Rei skipping over the roots, doing his best not to touch them as well. "What the hell is this?"

"Someone dug up Rin's dad," I said, pointing to the body. Rei flashed a look of discust, but shook it off. He went to examine Dell himself and I looked around, checking the trees. When I heard her shriek, I bolted to the school, not even caring if I stepped on the roots.

"DAMN IT LEN!" Rei cursed. I turned around after I reached the school's entrance and saw Rei running from Dell's body sitting up. Demon work. Defintely. The ground started to shake and Rei had to grow out his wings to make it into the building. "I'll try to contain this thing, but I'll need some help." I bit my lip.

"I need to get to Rin!" I said, trying to decide.

"Then let me help." A gun clicked and we turned around. Meiko blew us kisses and ran foward to Dell.

"Don't let Rin see who this is!" I called out, running up the stairs with one person on my mind. Rin.

* * *

Rin P.O.V

"Rein!" I shrieked, shaking his body. Her dark chuckle made shivers and I tried to wake Rein up. "C'mon Rein! Please!"

"He's knocked out cold, Rinny," she said, toxic sugar coating her voice. I turned to her and tried to pick Rein up.

"Stay away from us Teto!" I yelled, trying to move Rein. "What did Rein ever do to you? Leave him alone!" She giggled and rested a blood metal baseball bat on her shoulder.

"I had to knock him out, Rinny," she said, simply. "After all he was the one standing in between you and me." She grabbed my arm with her free hand and yanked me up roughly. "Yeah, you're in a great attitude to visit our king now." I cringed at her red, bloodlust eyes and the sinister chill that made my arm go numb.

"She's not going anywhere, Teto." I could see Teto's eyes widened and a sickening crack of bone. Her grip loosened on my arm and her eyes started dripping tears. I almost tripped over Rein and shrieked my lungs out. Blood dripped to the ground and Teto's body crumpled down like a puppet. Len held his bloody hand to his chest and a large mass of flesh in his hands. He dropped it to the ground and stopped it down with his foot. I could only stare in horror at his hand, his nails pointed dangerously.

"Look away Rin," he told me. But I couldn't.

"Here," a voice groaned. A hand covered my eyes and I heard fabric, flesh, bone crunching, and horrible gushing of blood. Through the cracks of the hand, Len pulled out Teto's heart and mercilessly crushed it. I was shaking now, in utter terror. What was happening?

"You okay, Rein?" Len asked.

"Y-yeah, my head hurts though," Rein responded. I couldn't help but stare at Teto's body. It made me shake ever more. The hole in the back of her head, the hole in the back of her chest; both stained in blood and had remains of organ flesh leaking through.

"Don't look Rin," Len said, commanding my attention. His eyes were so different, they scared me. The white replaced by red and the blue replaced by sick yellow. Black angel wings sprouted from his back, but the look he gave me was warm. "I'll explain to you later, but for now..." With his clean hand, he pulled me to him and kissed me straight on the lips. I closed my eyes and it was the same chocolate melting feeling.

It was the sign that this demon and the guy I love are the same person.

* * *

**Good luck Rin 8D -Renn**

**xDD R&R please? -Jenn**


	14. In The Calm Before The Storm

**It's a good thing it's not hard for me to switch between happy and cute to bloody and gory 8DDD -shot- -Jenn**

**Anyway, there's a good reason why I'm here. -Renn**

**It's because I have trouble writting stories with plots xD;; -Jenn**

**She's only good when it comes to oneshots or mindless fluff. ._. -Renn**

**No own Vocaloid, only plot!**

* * *

He pulled away after a few seconds that was eternity for me and wiped his bloody hand on his pants as if he's done it all before. Rein had was in the process of discarding the body and I couldn't help but continuing to stare at Len. His features kept changing, this wings kept darkening, his eyes grew more vicious, his clothes melted into a black t-shirt and trousers. More and more into a demon. But, when I looked at Rein. He was the exactly color opposite of Len. His now visible wings were beautifully white and his shirt looked as if it belonged on one of those bleach commercials. Above Rein's head was a halo and above Len's...was a halo? Wasn't he suppost to have horns?

"Rin, feeling any better?" he asked, when he caught me staring.

"W-what are you?" I asked, confused and scared. Who wouldn't be in this situation?

"I'm Len Hatsune," he said, simpily. "And I am a devil."

"She can see your halo," Rein pointed out. "He's a fallen angel. Used to be your twin brother's best friend."

"R-Rinta's f-friend?" I asked, stuttering.

"Yeah," Len admitted. "L-kun was me."

"B-but..." I looked down. "L-kun was Rinta's imaginary friend."

"That's because at the time, only Rinta could see me," Len explained. "I was his guardian angel. But he's dead now so, now it's my job to protect you." My fists clenched.

"But why me?" I asked, a bit on the yelling-insane side.

"Because you were born without a guardian angel," Rein said. "You were suppost to be a still birth, yet you're alive. And who had to pay that price? Rinta." My heart could have stopped. Rinta? Paid a price? What?

"We were the sons of your dad's guardian angel," Len said. "So when your dad found out you were going to be dead from the start, he wanted both of you to live. He did the only thing he could do." Both their faces turned dark.

"Make a deal with our mother," Rein said, in a hushed voice. "The Queen of the Demons."

"That makes no sense!" I said. "Why would an angel fall in love with a devil?"

"Obviously, our mother had more power as a queen," Len said. "And she wanted at least either myself or Rein as a devil, so what was the best choice for an heir? Make a powerful hybrid." Still no sense!

"How does this fit in with me, though?" I asked. Tears started to well up in my eyes. No one was making any sense and I wanted answers!

"Your dad made a deal that if you were brought back to life, she'd half one of us become a devil prince," Rein said. "So Rin. You are devil born which is why you never had a guardian angel."

"O-okay...but my brother..." I said, quietly.

"He had to die for me to become a devil," Len said. "She knew from back then I had a crush on you and she used it against me. When she killed Rinta, she told me that there was nothing to keep me tied to you now. And as a normal little kid, I threw a tantrum and destroyed several angel buildings. I was casted out and became the devil prince. Rinta was assigned to the Cheriie's daughter and had nothing to do with you..."

"But...aren't angels forgiving?" I asked.

"Our mother threatened to kill off more people if they didn't reject one of us," Rein said. "Len was just the first to mess up." I understood now. It was all my fault... Rinta dying was all my fault.

"It's not your fault," Len said. I looked up at him and he looked away for a bit. "Sorry, I was just wondering what you were thinking..."

"W-wait...i-if Teto was a devil, then Lily..." I said, looking at the two of them.

"Lily?" Rein said, bitting his lip. "Lily is our mother's second hand man. She's been watching Len and I ever since she became the leader of the school." Len patted my head and took my ribbon, looking it over.

"G-give it back!" I commanded.

"Just hold this for now," he said, giving the ribbon back. He took an extra hair tie from his pocket and tied my hair back. "It's to confused them. Just relax."

"Len, if you're here then what about Rei?" Rein asked. "Wasn't he down there with you?"

"Meiko's helping him, but I don't know very much about that demon," Len admitted.

"Len, what's going on?" I asked.

"We're in the calm before the storm," he said. "Rein, pick her up and let's find Miki." Rein nodded and scooped me up bridal style and they started- no I'm not insane- flying. Through the halls. Okay, either I'm seriously going insane or something...but I know this isn't some kind of dream. It would have already woken me up. I looked behind Rein and saw the blood filled hall, the cold air sending shivers into my back. That's when the window cracked and a body was thrown into the wall.

"Rei!" I shrieked. His white, blood tinted feathers filled the hall. "Be careful!" Rei was struggling to stand up, but a plant root stuck into his heart and ripped him apart from the inside.

"Holy shit!" Len cursed. "Rein, hurry!"

"Catch her!" Rein yelled, throwing me foward; only a second before he felt to the same faith as Rei.

"REIN!" I shrieked. Len didn't stop, just kept running. "Len! What's happening? Rein! Oh my God!" Len groaned in pain and tripped, sending us crashing into the ground.

"Don't do that!" he hissed. "I'm a devil, damn it!"

"S-sorry!" I cried out, but it never reached his ears. He was struck from behind. "LEN!" I shrieked so loud, my throat was hurting. But, it was enough to knock me out.

* * *

This place...it's so cold... So cold it hurt... It felt as if I was encased in ice. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I tried to yell out, by I couldn't. This place...it was white. It was like a never ending room of white. It was so bright, I couldn't even see myself. It was as bad as being in complete darkness. I understood one thing, thought. I need to get out of this place. I tried to yell, but nothing came out. How was I gonna get out? I hate this place. So much, it scares me... What if I could never get out of here again? Before, this would probably heaven. Not moving, not seeing, not feeling. But...now... I want to go back. But why? Something is keeping me attached, but what?

"Rin!" My name echoed through the empty space. "Rin! Can you hear me?" Who is that? "Rin! Come here!" I looked around and watch the floor start to turn softer, a greener colo, until it turned into grass. Before long, I was sitting in a field of grass, the warm sun over me in the bright blue sky. "Rin! There you are!" I looked behind me and was instantly ambushed by a small boy. "I missed you! Why aren't you saying anything?" He smiled at me with his bright blue eyes and messy dark blonde hair.

"R-Rinta?" I asked. He nodded and hugged me tighter.

"Yeah!" he said, happily. "Do you like it here? This is my heaven." He sat back and picked a flower. "I grew up here." I looked at him closely and saw his features change until he looked fourteen like me.

"Wait, Rinta, this is heaven?" I asked.

"My heaven," he said.

"What am I doing here?" I asked, a bit scared. "Am I dead?"

"Sadly, nope," he responded. He stood up and picked me up bridal style. "But, I brought you here because I wanted to see you again. It's a good thing too because your soul was floating through limbo." He carried me for few minutes until a beautiful summer house appeared in the distance. "In here." He let me walk on my own and I went inside. The inside looked so familiar, so scary yet safe. "We used to live here, remember?"

"I-I don't," I said. "Not very much."

"Well, this was our summer home, love." I turned to the side and saw my parents. If I could cry, I would, but I couldn't.

"Mama! Daddy!" I called out, running to them. They greeted me with open arms and I felt so happy. I got to see them again... my beautiful mama... my strong willed daddy... my cute twin brother... But why? Why do I still feel like it isn't complete? As if this wasn't all what I wanted. Was this me being selfish?

"I'm so glad to see you again, love," Mama said, kissing my head. "And you're finally safe here, away from that devil." Devil. I pushed myself away.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"She said you were finally away from that devil," Daddy said, looking at me strangely.

"I never thought Len would fall like that," Rinta murmured. "Oh well." I glared at him. "What?"

"There's something wrong," I said, frowning. "I want to go now."

"No way, you just got here," Rinta said, pouting.

"Rinta, shut up," I hissed. "I WANT TO GO." He turned away and went up to his room, the loud lock on his door closing with a click. "Mama, Daddy can you get me out?" They frowned and shook their heads.

"We don't want you to go, Rin," Daddy said. "You belong here with us."

"I'm not dead, Daddy," I said, trying to control my mixed emotions. "I want to go."

"Then why don't you just follow me?" I turned around and the feeling of dark chocolate (which, btw, is my favorite kind) filled in the room. "I finally found you, Rin."

"Len!" I tried to run to him, but I crashed into a barrier, blocking me from him.

"Damn it," he cursed. "Should saw this coming..." I pounded on the barrier.

"Len," I cried. "Get me out of here!"

"I want you to sin as much as you possibly can," he told me. "Anything you can do, do it." He hissed a bit and turned around frequently. "Damn it, I don't know how much longer I can take of being in here..." I started to curse. I slapped my parents, I did everything I could. I wanted to escape from heaven.

"Bad girl," Len said, with a smile. He punched through the barrier and quickly yanked me out. "Let's get going." He held me bridal style and ran towards a well I hadn't seen before. "Hold on tight." He jumped through the hole and held me closer to him.

* * *

My eyes shot open and fresh air filled my lungs. Len's arms were still wrapped around me, but that's not what freaked me out. It was the fact we were in bed together. Naked. WHAT THE F- Len let out a groan. He released me from his arms and sat up. I felt my face flush when I saw him half naked. He looked around and it turns out, we wee in his room. Okay, back to the naked thing. WHAT THE HELL?

"L-Len?" I asked. He turned to me with a sleep, sexy face that made me flush even more. "WHY THE HELL ARE WE NAKED?" He coughed a bit and looked away.

"Well, the only way I could retrieve your soul was to connect with you," he said, embarrassed. "And by the way, you have a really sexy body." He winked at me and I didn't know whether to slap him or hide under the covers.

"You're such a perv!" I squeaked, pulling the covers over my head. He's just lucky I love him... He chuckled and kissed me through the sheet.

"One more thing," he said. "You might not be able to walk for a bit."

"NOT COOL LEN!" I shrieked. He laughed even harder and removed the sheets from my face.

"It's almost eleven at night," he said. "Do just wanna go back to sleep?"

"...something tells me neither of us are going to be sleeping tonight." He gave me a sexy smirk before he turned off the light and kissed me.

* * *

**Yes, a long chapter AND a suggestive limey scene ;D I love dishing out fanservice 8DDD. -Jenn**

**Oh and about my name, it's actually "Rendzel" but I'd hate to type that out every time, so it's just "Renn". xD -Renn**

**Yes, yes. NOW ENJOY THE CHAPTER. -Jenn**

**LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL: My Guardian Devil **


End file.
